militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
8th Virginia Infantry
The 8th Virginia Infantry was Confederate infantry regiment raised by Colonel Eppa Hunton in Leesburg, Virginia on May 8, 1861. The unit comprised six companies from Loudoun, two companies from Fauqier, one company from Fairfax and one company from Prince William. Regimental officers included: Lt. Colonel Charles B. Tebbs, Major Norborne Berkeley, John M. Orr - Quartermaster, Dr. Richard H. Edwards - Surgeon, Charles F. Linthicum - Chaplain. History In May 1861, the Governor of Virginia, John Letcher granted Eppa Hunton the commission of Colonel and ordered him to raise a company of infantry from the Loudoun County area. Before the Battle of First Bull Run, the newly raised 8th Virginia was assigned to guard the numerous Potomac River crossings in Loudoun. The regiment fought in that battle to particular acclaim and then returned to Leesburg, where they were engaged in the Battle of Ball's Bluff in October 1861. In March 1862 the 8th was forced to leave Loudoun to participate in the Peninsula Campaign as part of Pickett's Brigade. After the Battle at Gaines' Mill in June, Col Hunton referred to his men whom he felt would go against any odds seemingly without counting the cost, as The Bloody Eighth, a term he would use from then on.1 In September 1862, the 8th briefly returned to Leesburg, following the Battle of Second Bull Run, in which they participated, on their way to the Maryland Campaign. The following year, they took part in Pickett's Charge during the Battle of Gettysburg. They remained with the Army of Northern Virginia throughout the remainder of the war, taking part in the Overland Campaign, Richmond-Petersburg Campaign and the Appomattox Campaign. On April 6, 1865, the majority of the regiment was captured or killed at the Battle of Sayler's Creek. Those who escaped that battle were paroled 3 days later following Robert E. Lee's surrender at Appomattox Courthouse. Companies *A - Loudoun County - "Hillsboro Border Guards"; accepted into state service 19 Apr 1961; Captain N. R. Heaton *B - Fauquier County - "Piedmont Rifles"; enlisted 17 May 1861, at Rectortown; Captain Richard H Carter *C - "Evergreen Guards" — Prince William County: Formed May 8, 1861; commanded by Captain Edmund Berkeley (1861–1863), Captain Robert H. Tyler (1863–1855) *D - Loudoun County - "Champe Rifles"; enlisted 13 May 1861, at Haymarket; Captain William N Berkeley *E - Loudoun County - "Hampton's Company"; enlisted 29 May 1861, at Philomont; Captain Mandley Hampton *F - "Blue Mountain Boys" — Loudoun County; enlisted 19 Jun 1861, at Bloomfield; Captain Alex Grayson *G - Fairfax County - "Thrift's Company"; enlisted 22 Jun 1861, at Dranesville; mustered into service 16 Jul 1861; Captain James Thrift *H - Loudoun County - "Potomac Grays"; enlisted 13 Jul 1861, at Leesburg; Captain J. Morris Wampler *I - Loudoun County - "Simpson's Company"; enlisted 13 Jul 1861, at Mt. Gilead-North Fork; Captain James Simpson *K - Fauquier County - "Scott's Company": Formed July 30, 1861; 109 men, Captain Robert T. Scott commanding References http://www.8thvirginiareg.org/unithist.html Category:Loudoun County in the American Civil War Category:Fauquier County in the American Civil War Category:Prince William County in the American Civil War Category:Fairfax County in the American Civil War Category:Virginia Civil War regiments 1 8th Virginia Infantry, 2nd Edition, John E. Devine, copyright 1983, H. E. Howard, Inc., Lynchburg, Virginia